


The spectral unicorn whisperer

by Robosquid



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Horses, Other, Teenage Rebellion, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robosquid/pseuds/Robosquid
Summary: What if taako and Garyl had a relationship much like that of a traditional horse movie? Complete with "I'm not giving up MY dream, I'm giving up yours"





	The spectral unicorn whisperer

Taako looked over the fence, staring at the beautiful shimmering spectral stallion before him, their mane was perfect, with a voice of smooth silky chocolate that oozed over your ears. Oh how Taako wished to ride him. He stole a glance left and right and vaulted over the fence. 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING TAAKO!?” 

MAgnus Burnsides, Taako’s token Horse movie father figure stood behind taako just as he set foot down on the other side of the fence.

Taako jumped, having a level in rogue gave him the ability to do that. He spun around to meet Magnus’s gaze, “I’m going to ride that beautiful stallion Magnus!” 

“BUT YOU’LL BE GIVING UP YOUR DREAM!” Magnus said slamming his foot on the ground. 

“No dad,” Taako said to the man who wasn’t even his real dad, “I’m giving up your dream” 

Taako defiantly ran towards Garyl and with a swift hand, leapt onto the horse’s back. 

“whoa there lil mama, you can’t just saddle up on Garyl like I’m a sideshow bull at a rodeo. you gotta earn a seat on this cool cat. So now I’m gonna try and buck you off for a bit just to build dramatic tension and promote some good growth between you and your dad.” Garyl said as he started to buck Taako off. 

“He’s not even my real dad.” Taako stated. 

“Holy shit really? I totally respect you now and will not buck you off.” Garyl immediately stopped trying to buck taako off his back as a bond began to form between the two. 

“Hell yeah. Let’s get cooking” Taako said as he immediately started preparing a 3 course meal for his boyfriend. He flipped off magnus who wiped away a tear from his eyes.

“Sniff, they grow up so fast don’t they dear,” he said holding Merle close to his side.

“Please let go of me” Merle responded, not crying. 

~END SCENE~


End file.
